unmariofandomcom-20200214-history
Bob the Builder Strikes Again
Bob The Builder Strikes Again is the fourth episode of the pwnsome crappy TV series: Mario and his LOW grades: The Shake Dimension. It stars Bob The Builder, Woody Woodpecker, Sakura Kinomoto, Hannah Montana, Paper! and Wario. The producers wanted CEO to rate it as rotten tomato, but Ida Smith, the CEO freak, rated it a s stinky pineapple, what made King Dedede eat Ida Smith and create a new series called Mario & Bleach: Shake It!. Inside the classroom, 1st class, before the teacher gets in *'Woody Woodpecker': Wario did you know that you're a FAT guy? *'Sakura': lol *'Wario'*angry*: I'M NOT!!!!! U R A N00B!! *'Woody Woodpecker'*with a slingshot and a paper ball*: SURRENDER FAT GUY!!! lol xD *'Hannah Montana': NO WOODY! *'Woody': What the crap? *'Hannah Montana': I dunno lol xD i just felt like it *'Woody': Now Wario i'll shoot you! *''Teacher Wendy enters the room'' *''Woody shots toward Wario, but he ducks and the paper ball hits Bob The Builder. *'Teacher Wendy': lol, errm I mean WOODY WHAT ARE EXACTLY YOU DOING????? *'Sakura': he shot Bob *'Wario': *farts*: ops *'Teacher Wendy': Woody I'll take some points of your grades! *'Hannah Montana'*xDing*: rofl it serves you right *'Bob The Builder' *Thinking*: hmmm *''(Around Bob's head)'' *Angel Bob: No, don't d anything to your friend... *Evil Bob: YES SMASH THE CRAP OUTTA THIS WOODY GUY!!!! *Angel Bob: Don't listen to this red loser. *Evil Bob: Three reasons to smash Woody: 1-I'll take you by an amazing way!!! 2-This angel guy uses a SKIRT!!!!! 3- Look what i know to do *headstands* *'Bob The Builder': What the heck headstanding has to do with this??? *''Evil Bob and Angel Bob start fighting : BASH SMASH POW !!!!* *'Bob The Builder': I'm confused, go away you two, let me think. *''(It ends here) *'Hannah Montana': Are you talking to yourself? *'Mario': lol he's nuts *'Bob The Builder'*angry*: I'LL ASPLODE *'Wario' *farts loud to 1,000,000 decibels*: lol i asploded *''Meanwhile, Teacher Wendy wrote the homework on the blackboard and explained The Toad Revolt. *'Teacher Wendy'*points Wario, Hannah, Bob, Sakura and Mario*: Did you copy the homework or even listened to what was the Toad Revolt? *'Wario' *lying*: Sure the heck i heard *'Hannah Montana'*xDing*: ummmm... Toad Revolt was a revolt where people like Wario farted for the heck of it? *'Mario': I'm st00pid and don't know nothing and Ida Smith rated my knowledge as Rotten Cake. *'Bob The Builder': Yes and Woody sucks lol *jumps on Woody and smashes the crap outta him* *'Woody Woodpecker': help!!!!!!! *'Teacher Wendy': YOU ALL GO TO THE PRINCIPAL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *'Wario'*farts*: we're screwed again *'Hannah Montana': OH NOEZ PANIC MY MOM IS GONNA YELL AT ME WHEN I GET HOME *'Mario'*lolling*: lol we're screwed *'Bob The Builder': FOO' FOO' IT'S ALL MARIO'S FAULT!! lol The End Morals *Never smash the Woody Woodpecker *Never invite Hannah Montana to your classroom *Wario farts *Never listen to Evil Bob. *Bob The Builder's show is the worst piece of crap ever (what the heck? ¬¬) Category:Episodes of Mario and his LOW grades: The Shake Dimension